Capretto Vita (Obstacle Course) Wiki
Welcome to New Wiki Name THEN WHO WAS PHONE? NEWFAGS CAN'T TRIFORCE ▲ ▲�▲ Capretto Vita Capretto Vita Is Allah We Have 2 All Stars Jesus Christ and Mike Hawk Who Have Both Completed The Final Stage Never Other Competitors have ranks. The Ranks go like: 5 Weeaboo (Reached The Second Stage At Least 3 Times) 4 Veteran (Has Gotten Half Way Through The First Stage At Least 3 Times) 3 Regular (Has Gotten Past The First Obstacle, And Has Competed Three Or More Times) 2 Competitor (More Than Once) 1 Newfag (Once) Put your arms around me baby Can't you see I need you so Hold me close against your skin I'm about to begin Lovin' you Spit on your hand and stroke my cock At a medium pace Play with my balls and tell me How big they are Honey, rub your beaver Up and down my face Sit on the corner of the bed And watch me whack off You see that shampoo bottle Now stick it up my ass Push it in and out At a medium pace Talk about your old boyfriend's dick And how big it was Now shave off my pubes And punch me in the face Whoa darlin' Make me push my dick and balls Back between my legs Call me an ugly woman And take my picture to show All the people you work with Now pull up my scrotum And take the shampoo bottle Out of my ass Pretend I'm the pizza delivery guy And watch me whack off Strap on a dildo And make me give you head Tell me to slow down And do it at a medium pace I feel so humiliated I'm about to blow my load You tell me it's time to make love But now I can't 'Cause I spewed all over myself Then you look into my eyes And you realize How much I enjoy lovin' you I'm so sorry I spunked on my stomach Maybe next time I'll be better at lovin' you All Stars Connor B. Connor Is The Founder Of Capretto Vita And The Only One To Compete In All Comps He Has Completed The 1st Stage 12 Times The 2nd 8 Times And The Final 2 Times. He has quit as Co-Creator Due to YouTube merger He Will NOT compete in Capretto Vita. He Has Completed The 1st Stage 6 Times The 2nd And The Final 2 Times. ^Did Not Take His Gloves Off Other Competitors Hunter Damron {Competitor} Greg Foster {Regular} Cody Foster {Veteran} Evan Foster {Competitor} Alexis Snowgomez {Newbie} Jha-Jha Powell {Newbie} Jody Powell {Newbie} OBSTACLES NO ONE SIMPLY JUST WALKS INTO MORDOR! Damn it feels good to be a gangsta A real gangsta-ass nigga plays his cards right A real gangsta-ass nigga never runs his fuckin mouth Cuz real gangsta-ass niggas don't start fights And niggas always gotta high cap Showin' all his boys how he shot em But real gangsta-ass niggas don't flex nuts Cuz real gangsta-ass niggas know they got em And everythings cool in the mind of a gangsta Cuz gangsta-ass niggas think deep Up three-sixty-five a year 24/7 Cuz real gangsta ass niggas don't sleep And all I gotta say to you Wannabe, gonnabe, cocksuckin', pussy-eatin' prankstas 'Cause when the fire dies down what the fuck you gonna do Damn it feels good to be a gangsta Damn it feels good to be a gangsta Feedin' the poor and helpin out with their bills Although I was born in Jamaica Now I'm in the US makin' deals Damn it feels good to be a gangsta I mean one that you don't really know Ridin' around town in a drop-top Benz Hittin' switches in my black six-fo' Now gangsta-ass niggas come in all shapes and colors Some got killed in the past But this gangtsa here is a smart one Started living for the lord and I last Now all I gotta say to you Wannabe, gonnabe, pussy-eatin' cocksuckin' prankstas When the shit jumps off what the fuck you gonna do Damn it feels good to be a gangsta Damn it feels good to be a gangsta A real gangta-ass nigga knows the play Real gangsta-ass niggas get the flyest of the bitches Ask that gangsta-ass nigga Little Jake Now bitches look at gangsta-ass niggas like a stop sign And play the role of Little Miss Sweet But catch the bitch all alone get the digit take her out and then dump-hittin' the ass with the meat Cuz gangsta-ass niggas be the gang playas And everythings quiet in the clique A gangsta-ass nigga pulls the trigger And his partners in the posse ain't tellin' off shit Real gangsta-ass niggas don't talk much All ya hear is the black from the gun blast And real gangsta-ass niggas don't run for shit Cuz real gangsta-ass niggas can't run fast Now when you in the free world talkin' shit do the shit Hit the pen and let the mothafuckas shank ya But niggas like myself kick back and peep game Cuz damn it feels good to be a gangsta And now, a word from the President! Damn it feels good to be a gangsta Gettin voted into the White House Everything lookin good to the people of the world But the Mafia family is my boss So every now and then I owe a favor gettin' down like lettin' a big drug shipment through And send 'em to the poor community So we can bust you know who So voters of the world keep supportin' me And I promise to take you very far Other leaders better not upset me Or I'll send a million troops to die at war To all you Republicans, that helped me win I sincerely like to thank you Cuz now I got the world swingin' from my nuts And damn it feels good to be a gangsta Stage 1 Mostly Speed and Balance. Stage 2 Mostly Strength, some Balance. 15 Sec Brakes Final Stage All Speed and Strength. RESULTS From the competition all results will be posted but before a competition every possible competitor is listed by # 1st Edition V.2 Trial 3 Test 4 Competition 5 6.X Episode 7 8th Season Operation 9 10th Mission 11th Edition (Fall 2009) Air: December 5th YouTube Channel: 1AceMoneyMaker http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSMeUPFjQHc V.12 (Winter 2010) Air: January 29th http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ssh71hePR8Q&feature=related January 31st http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dddAi8FF3F4 Trial 13 (Spring 2010) Air: April 10th. Test 14 (Summer 2010) Air: Around July. Latest activity Category:Browse